


No Netflix. Just Chill.

by HomeofJaewoo



Series: Status: Roommates The Series [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Jaejung, Jaejung au, Jaewoo au, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, jaewoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeofJaewoo/pseuds/HomeofJaewoo
Summary: Status: Roommates The Series'𝓝𝓸 𝓝𝓮𝓽𝓯𝓵𝓲𝔁. 𝓙𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓒𝓱𝓲𝓵𝓵.'▹ ꜱᴘᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴠᴀʟᴇɴᴛɪɴᴇꜱ ᴇɴᴅꜱ ◃I am also on twitter: @jaewooau
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Status: Roommates The Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	No Netflix. Just Chill.

'I told you not to overwork yourself.' Jaehyun shortly rotated his head towards Jungwoo before opening the door of their room. Jungwoo persuaded the older not to carry him in a piggyback ride but Jaehyun's too hardheaded not to listen. They are preparing for their comeback. Everyone is stressed out and the members are pushing their bodies beyond their limits. This is what happened to Jungwoo's ankle. Now, the younger is having a hard time to walk. He ended up being piggybacked by Jaehyun. Although it's a low-grade sprained ankle, Jungwoo still needs an assistance. One thing that's bothering him is it's Jaehyun who volunteered to help him. It's Valentines and most importantly, it's Jaehyun's birthday. But, the man decided to spend the rest of his day, taking care of his roommate. 

'I'm only practicing hard because I don't want to be a burden in the team.' Jungwoo couldn't control his tears from falling as Jaehyun carefully put Jungwoo down in his bed while he's down on one knee. 

Jaehyun placed his finger before his pursed lips to hush Jungwoo.  
'Come on. You're doing great. You shouldn't belittle yourself. There's a reason why you're part of us.' 

Jungwoo's breath stuttered as he was taking a long breath. His eyes were puffy already and his voice, sometimes, cracked but he could still manage to reply. 

'I'm sorry. It's just that the schedules are full and I don't know if I can still manage to give my best.' Jungwoo tried to massage his sprained ankle but he couldn't stand the pain. 

'Relax. I'll do it for you.' Jaehyun carefully massaged and rotated it a bit. He paused every time Jungwoo begged to stop. 

'Jae. Why are you so good to me?' 

Jaehyun smiled as he settled beside Jungwoo, propping his body by his hands behind his back while watching the ceiling. 

'I'm always good to everyone, Woo.' 

Jungwoo's world came crashing apart. He shouldn't have expected something from the person who has a special place in his heart. Jaehyun's always kind... to everyone.

Jungwoo blowed his nose using the tissue Jaehyun gave him.   
'I'm feeling better now. I'll go take a shower.' 

Jaehyun was fast to stand first and began looking for Jungwoo's things.  
'Just sit. I'll prepare your clothes before I take you to shower.' 

'You don't have to. I can shower myself. You should go somewhere else. It's your day and it must be spent on something memorable. '

Jaehyun turned to him.  
'What if you lose balance there? Don't worry. I planned to be with you anyway.' 

Jungwoo arched his eyebrows in surprise as he returned the older's stare.  
'What?' 

Jaehyun didn't answer back. He only came to Jungwoo when he was finished preparing their clothes.  
'Let's go.' 

Jungwoo only had his ankle strapped on. Once Jungwoo sat on the chair, Jaehyun, immediately, removed the straps. 

'Jae, I only sprained my ankle, not my wrist. I can remove them without your help.' 

Jaehyun sneered at him and then, started to remove his clothes which shocked the other man. 

'Hey. You're going to take shower, too?' 

'I'll be wet anyway. Let's shower together.' 

'No way. Jae, this isn't right, okay? What if the other members arrive? What are they going to say?' 

'They know we're here, Woo. I told them already.' 

'You told what?'

Jaehyun giggled as he leaned over to Jungwoo.  
'You stink. Let's take a shower now.'

Jaehyun agreed to Jungwoo's request to leave their boxers on. He was scrubbing the younger's back while Jungwoo entertained him with questions. 

'I feel bad for your date today.' 

'I also feel bad for that person.' 

That was a huge blow for Jungwoo. He's so stupid for bringing up the topic wherein fact he couldn't handle it himself. 

'I'm starting to feel guilty. You still have time to go with her, Jae.' 

Jaehyun went to check Jungwoo's sad face.  
'Hmmm. There's a change of plan. I can't walk my date to the place I prepared.' 

'I'm sorry.' 

The older smiled to cheer him up.  
'Hey. Don't cry again. You can make it up for me though. Scrub my back too.' 

Jaehyun sat on a platform between Jungwoo's legs. They exchanged roles and it's time for Jungwoo to return the favor. Jaehyun's milky skin turned light pinkish as Jungwoo was scrubbing them. 

I want to... 

Before Jungwoo could lose his sound mind, he quickly stood up to turn on the shower, forgetting his current state.  
Jaehyun noticed it so he instantly got up to catch Jungwoo who's currently losing his balance. 

Jaehyun managed to save the younger from slipping as he sticked his hands against the wall, locking Jungwoo between them while the water was starting to run over the older's body. 

Jungwoo's breathing began to get heavier as their gaze was becoming longer. Jaehyun's giving him a stare which could swallow him whole. Moments later, Jaehyun looked away while clenching his jaw. 

'I want to be mad at you but I can't do it.'

Sadness became evident on Jaehyun's face as he continued.  
'I want to be mad because your carelessness led you to being injured. I'm good but why are trying to awaken the beast in me? Why are you always keeping me worry?' 

Jungwoo knees trembled. The noise of the shower wasn't enough to get him out from the awkward atmosphere they're in.

'I'm sorry.' The only thing he could answer before he looked down. 

Jaehyun sighed. He didn't want to wait anymore.  
'Woo. Do you really have no idea how much I like you?'

Jungwoo's heart started to beat so fast. The shower's cold but his body was hot. He never expected this. 

'Jae —' Jaehyun met his lips as Jungwoo lifted his face. It was driven by hunger. It's as if Jaehyun waited for this moment to happen for so long and now it's happening, he claimed it so hard. 

It was not long when Jungwoo responded the kiss. Jungwoo's hands travelled to Jaehyun's nape while Jaehyun's hands were still glued to support the younger's body. They were both enjoying it because noone wanted to surrender the kiss. They were biting each other's lips and fighting each other's tongue. None of them was minding the cold shower at all. Jaehyun broke off the kiss and started to plant kisses on Jungwoo's face. He slowly went down until he reached Jungwoo's clavicle. Jungwoo slightly lifted his body and pulled Jaehyun's face closer to him so that Jaehyun could suck it even more. The feeling was great which earned a moan from the younger. Jaehyun giggled upon hearing it. He sucked the neck one more time before going back to Jungwoo's lips for a smack. 

'Unexpectedly, our date became wild.' Jaehyun without breaking the eye contact. 

'You call this a date?' Jungwoo was a bit confused. He just realized that it was him whom Jaehyun referred as his date awhile ago.

Jaehyun pouted. 'You can't walk. I can't hold your hand while walking.' 

'You could've given me a hint before we practice.' 

'You're really going to say yes?' 

Jungwoo flicked his forehead before kissing it.  
'I kissed back, right?' 

Jaehyun crazily smiled, his heart fluttered knowing that Jungwoo feels the same way as him. 

'We have some time left before this days ends. What do you want to do?' 

Jungwoo bit his bottom lip while his stare became different.  
'Let's settle this problem in my bed.'


End file.
